Apothecary
|slot5 = Fifth: 58 |slot6 = Sixth: 72 |slot7 = Seventh: 88 |slot8 = Eighth: 105 |slot9 = Ninth: 124 |selling price coin DoF = 25,000 |placement xp = 5,000 }} The Apothecary is a secondary through quaternary Production Structure in Dawn of Fire that produces Crafting Items; it brews different remedies. The Apothecary is the twelfth direct Production Structure, and the thirteenth overall Production Structure available in the game, unlocked at level 17. Products The products that are produced by the Apothecary are listed below. ''Note: The production times shown below are the default times. Upgrading the Apothecary will decrease the production times.'' Upgrades Name Origin The Apothecary is named after the term "apothecary," which means a medical professional who "formulates and dispenses materia medica to physicians, surgeons and patients." Notes * One of the Apothecary's items, the Vitamin Pill, has the longest guaranteed waiting time out of all of the other Crafting Items at sixteen hours. This includes items produced by the Wondermine, whose times may vary depending on the elemental number of the monster used. (Note that Glitter, Spring, and Copper do not have guaranteed waiting times as they do not have a 100% chance of being being acquired with any monster). ** The recipe of the Vitamin Pill is rather logical; Pumpkin is a good source of Vitamin A, lemons are an excellent source of Vitamin C, and apples are also considered healthy. Many pills contain microcrystalline cellulose, which makes the pill crumble as soon as it is in contact with water. This allows the medicine to be absorbed rather quickly. In addition, microcrystalline cellulose can be made from wood hence it is also a part of the recipe. * Another one of the Apothecary's items, the Bandage, appears more like a Band-Aid that has two sticky ends and is used for small cuts, rather than looking like an actual bandage, or a strand of wool dressing. * The Ice Pack's Experience cannot be determined because it is only unlocked once the player reaches the maximum level (level 50) when earned Experience is no longer shown. This is the only Crafting Item whose Experience cannot be determined. * Ice Pack's recipe has some form of logical sense: instead of ice pack gel, the Ice Pack uses ice, while instead of plastic, the Ice Pack uses silk, a thin material suitable for containing and at the same time letting as much heat transfer through. * The Apothecary has been discounted before. The following are its past discounts: ** In 2016: *** The 2016 Anniversary Month Celebration: it was discounted by 50% from September 14th to September 17th. Link on Facebook. **In 2017: ***Anniversary Month: 11th September to 14th September 2017. Discount 50%. **In 2018: ***Anniversary Month: 11th September to 14th September 2018. Discount 50%. **In 2019: ***22nd March 2019 to 25th March 2019 for three days. * The Version 1.8.0 Update changed a few features of the Apothecary: ** As part of the "gameplay balance," all Crafting Items made by the Apothecary had their crafting times doubled. ** The Market price range for the Crafting Items increased as a result of their longer production times. Their old Market price ranges were: *** Lemon Drop: 731 - 1,218 . *** Cough Sryup: 1,114 - 1,857 . *** Bandage: 519 - 865 . *** Booster Shot: 893 - 1,488 . *** Night Light: 1,863 - 3,104 . *** Vitamin Pill: 1,222 - 2,036 . *** Ice Pack: 1,278 - 2,130 . Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Production Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Apothecary